


Golden

by Odestaholyship



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I just love them, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship
Summary: Little snippets in one shots of the moments shared between Hermione and George, eventually leading up to the moment their love becomes far too obvious to hide anymore.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Golden

**June 12th, 1995**  
  
"How is it that I'm not at all surprised to find you here in the middle of the night, Granger?" George's voice broke the silence, making Hermione's quill spill ink on to her parchment as she flinched in surprise at the sudden appearance of George. The girl let out a displeased noise as she eyed the messy stain now covering half of the line she had been writing, her sharp gaze eventually looking up to see the boy leaning against the doorway, a wayward grin on his lips like it was painted on.   
  
"You ruined my parchment," Hermione stated the obvious, her judgmental tone of voice quite lackluster when there was an obvious smile tugging at her lips.  
  
George shrugged, then slowly made his way closer - and with his long legs, it only took him a step or two to cross the room. Merlin, when had they all grown up? He slumped down on one of the plushy armchairs, his eyes still on Hermione like he was trying to figure something out. He sat there for a few quiet moments, eyeing the younger girl as she tried her best to salvage her essay any way she could, letting out a frustrated huff every now and then. And each time George could feel a small, guilty smile tugging at his lips, one that he so adamantly tried to hide every time the girl looked up at him.  
  
"You think this is funny?" Hermione asked, but her cover was yet again blown by the sheepish smile that kept lighting up her features. She looked bloody beautiful when she smiled.  
  
"No," George said, unable to hear his eyes off of the younger girl if his life depended on it. Hermione answered his gaze. "But I think it's nice when you smile."  
  
"And you think that ruining my essay would be the best way to go at it, you git?"   
  
George grinned, shaking his head. "It worked out in the end, didn't it?"   
  
Hermione opened her mouth, but nothing came out - it quite literally felt like she was at a loss for words. She sat there, suddenly quite aware of the way George's gaze was burning her like the fire crackling in the background. They fell into a tense silence, one that was loaded with something powerful enough to almost make one's skin tingle; Hermione's cheeks were heating up under the boy's stare, and the sight of it only made George smile brighter.  
  
Hermione looked softer with the warmth of the fire illuminated on her features; she looked less tired, happier. Golden, when the warm light played with her brown curls in just the right way. For a second George got stuck on her, his eyes taking in the sight of her like this; sitting on the wooden floors, parchment paper sprawled across her legs. A little furrow of concentration between her brows as she turned her gaze from George back to her schoolwork. Merlin, she was something, even if she was practically ordinary. And George felt immense guilt for seeing her like this - he knew more than well that whatever was going on between her and Ron, it wasn't platonic.   
  
"You should let yourself relax, Granger," George eventually said, his tone softer than usual. "You'll tire yourself out before you'll even board the train back to Hogwarts."   
  
"I know how to relax, George," Hermione claimed, the furrow in her brow visible again. But something about her voice wasn't quite authentic, and it made the boy shake his head.  
  
"Well then, you won't mind," George said slowly, pushing himself up on his feet from the armchair. He took a step closer again and swung his arm, grabbing the essay from the younger girl's grip. "If I get rid of this. Consider this an intervention." And with that, the boy tossed the parchment into the roaring flames, a grin on his lips.  
  
Hermione followed in horror, making a move closer to the fireplace like she was truly going to dig out the burnt remains of her work. "George! You bloody git-"  
  
"Ah! Now, now, miss Granger. Don't wake up the whole house."  
  
Hermione froze, her brown eyes holding their gaze on George's blue ones. "I'm going to murder you, George."  
  
"Is that right, Granger?" The grin was getting wider, and George could almost see a familiar smile tugging at the corners of Hermione's mouth.   
  
"I am going to _murder_ you," Hermione repeated, slowly getting up on her feet. Her fabricated anger was slowly being taken over by the smile that was now visible on her lips, one that was only getting wider now that she was standing there, staring off the taller boy who was grinning like a mischievous child.  
  
"You'll never catch me." 


End file.
